


Move In With Me

by ReadingIsEverything



Series: The Politics of Love [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingIsEverything/pseuds/ReadingIsEverything
Summary: More changes for the better. The title should explain it all.





	Move In With Me

The two men sat on the couch in Alex’s apartment, as was per usual. They were currently enjoying the summer off. Classes were out and they were just spending as much time as possible together. Aaron had gone home and come back after an hour there. The young man had been essentially sleeping over for the past two weeks at Hamilton’s place.  
Hamilton, naturally, was very amused by this turn of events. “Why don’t you just ask if you can move in with me, Burr?” he asked, smiling and ruffling the hair on Aaron’s head and causing a dark red color to spread across the face of the man in question.”That’s not what I’m implying,” he mumbled half-heartedly, making Hamilton scoff playfully. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say,” he answered, kissing his boyfriend and setting Aaron’s body on fire and not helping the situation at all. After any contact from Alexander Hamilton, how was one really, seriously expected to keep up their resolve on anything? All they could really count on after kissing or even holding hands with Alexander Hamilton was constant streams of thoughts about him and emotions for him and the like.

Luckily, Aaron was saved by the arrival of the Lawrences, who were very good friends with the boys since they lived in the same building as Alexander and Aaron’s own building was just a couple blocks away from Hamilton’s. Because of the distance and because Aaron visited and stayed over so often (even before they were officially dating) the little family had gotten to know the “adorably gay and totally married college students” very well.

Of course, Camilla Lawrence’s greeting trumped the ones her parents gave in terms of enthusiasm. She almost literally threw herself at the young couple, paying no mind whatsoever to the puffy little white sundress she wore. The boys wrapped up her in a giant bear hug, chuckling as she squirmed and squealed and giggled in their hold.

“I missed you both really really lots,” she announced as if that was a known fact of the universe.  
Alexander, being the people person that he was, played along beautifully. “Really? I’m very flattered.”  
Aaron nodded. The three-person clan had gone on a two-week long trip to Italy. Dianna and grace, of course, had kept up with all that was happening in the couple’s lives. While Camilla had been playing in the sand of the beaches and stuffing her face with all manner of Italian deserts and cuisine, the two women had been texting and Skyping with the pair. They knew, very well, of Aaron’s extra-long sleepover with his man and they, too, urged Burr to make a move.  
“Come on, just ask him,” Grace had said firmly before clicking off the call and giving Aaron absolutely no chance to object or even to agree or disagree.

 

“Do you and Alex live together now, Aaron?” Camilla asked openly, looking shamelessly curious.  
Aaron blushed and Dianna and Grace gave their young daughter an admonishing look. She looked down and an expression of remorse crossed her profile, but the damage was done.  
“What is this about you moving in. Were you seriously thinking of asking me if you and I could share a place?”  
Alexander looked a little shocked as he turned his gaze on his boyfriend.

Aaron nodded, a dark scarlet shade to his normally dark skin. Alex looked sternly at him.  
“You ask me real proper and I’ll consider it,” he announced, adopting an exaggerated Southern accent.  
“what?”  
“You heard me,” Hamilton said, his voice back to its normal self.

Aaron could feel his heart fill with rejuvenating hope like a balloon filling with air and he felt it soar with the lightness of it. He might have a chance of asking his Alexander to move in with him!

He put his plan into action on a Friday, the very next Friday, in fact. He knew for a fact that Alexander Hamilton, surprisingly, did not do or like dramatic grand gestures or cliches at all. He liked to feel appreciated and cared for, but he didn’t need a huge shebang to prove it. He just wanted something that proved his lover knew him enough to be worth keeping.

Aaron approached Alexander, who was sitting on the couch as usual, writing something on his laptop. He looked nervously around and then, before he could lose his resolve, he tapped his shoulder to get his attention.  
“Move in with me,” he asked, phrasing it more like a statement than a question and handing him a large box. Inside, Alexander found a brand-new MacBook Pro and a solid gold fountain pen, along with a pad of quality paper and a card that read: “Hope you enjoyed this a lot. I love you. Love, A. Burr.

It wasn’t grand like a bunch of fireworks, it was useful; it was for that very reason there was a lot of moving things around in the Hamilton-Burr household.


End file.
